The Seis Metal Threat!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Kyoui_no_Shisu_Metaru.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 45 |last = Bakugan Clash in the Wilderness |next = Six Metal}} is the forty-fifth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on February 16th, 2013. Plot The brawl between Mister Up and Zakuro rages on the wilderness. Zakuro had just summoned Seis Tavanel whose menacing dark aura and glowing red eyes were beheld by everyone else. In the beginning of the next turn, Zakuro rolls Bone Skuls while Mister Up uses Kachia Gell. Bone Skuls stood on the same Gate Card as Seis Tavanel who protected it from the blazing Kachia Gell. Kachia Gell clashes with Seis Tavanel, resulting in a burst of energy from the former. When it cleared, Mister Up can only watch as Seis Tavanel effortlessly fends off Kachia Gell. Tatsuma stares in disbelief while Mister Down calmly tells everyone that Seis Tavanel is fending off Kachia Gell from popping up and hence, disabling it from using Gell Upper. Kachia Gell stops spinning and a Double Stand is ruled in Zakuro's favor. Zakuro proudly declares "Last One" to his opponents. Mister Up applauds Zakuro's abilities while assuring that things won't be easier that time around. Mister Up amplifies his burning aura and shoots Kachia Gell at the same time as Zakuro's Seis Tavanel. This resulted in a head-on-collision which made the Bakugan to bounce back to their respective Brawlers. Zakuro smirks as he and Mister Up did a reshoot. Kachia Gell and Seis Tavanel collided again with the boys commenting that with equal speed, neither of the two Bakugan are really going to stand in the Gate Card. Indeed, both Bakugan bounced back to their owners' hands for the second time. After Tatsuma remarked that the same thing happened for the third time; Zakuro declares that playtime is over to which he changed Seis Tavanel's two Normal Purple Sole Parts into Gold Metal. Zakuro lays the powered Seis Tavanel into the battlefield as Mister Up commends that he is now taking things more seriously. The two men shot their Bakugan which then approached the same Gate Card. Harubaru commented that when Zakuro installed the two metal sole parts, it decreased Seis Tavanel's speed. Raichi also comments that with the enemy's blunder, Kachia Gell is now able to stand in a Gate Card and pop up, possibly ending the brawl with a Critical K.O. in Mister Up's favor. However, Mister Down calmly dismisses the boys that Kachia Gell cannot do it. As Seis Tavanel nears Kachia Gell, Mister Up commands his Guardian Bakugan to use the uppercut attack. A brief collision happened between the two Bakugan and when it's over, Mister Up was horrified to see that Seis Tavanel is raging to another direction whereas Kachia Gell was tossed up in the air. Kachia Gell still managed to stand in the Gate Card at the other side of the field much to Tatsuma's relief. Raichi, however, remembered that it's already impossible for Mister Up to perform a Double Stand because his other two Bakugan were destroyed earlier. Zakuro cuts their discussion short when he changed two more Normal parts into Metal parts. Seis Tavanel is now equipped with Four Metal Parts. Mister Up walks towards his tossed out Nata Nagina, seeing that he can still use it somehow. He closes it up and returns to the battlefield. Mister Up shoots the broken Nata Nagina while Zakuro shoots the four Metal Seis Tavanel. The result was as predicted, Nata Nagina was dismantled while Seis Tavanel bounced off to Kachia Gell's Gate Card, clashing with the said Bakugan. When their attacks caused an explosion, Kachia Gell bounced off to Mister Up's feet while Seis Tavanel stood triumphant in the Gate Card. Zakuro declares that he completed the three Gate Cards as Mister Up punches the Battlefield in disbelief. Raichi also could not believe that Mister Up was finally defeated. Zakuro, still not contented with humiliating Mister Up, now pinpoints Harubaru as his next victim. Harubaru confidently accepts the challenge, declaring that he will avenge Mister Up. However, Mister Down immediately shoves the confident boy aside and declares that he would be the next to fight Zakuro. Harubaru accepts while Tatsuma comforts the defeated Mister Up. Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel while Mister Down shoots Butta Gill. The two Bakugan collided and went to opposite directions. Butta Gill managed to stand in a Gate Card, popping out and unleashing its torrential Blue Gale attack. Zakuro shoots Bone Skuls while Mister Down shoots Dive Fujoe. Dive Fujoe stood in another Gate Card while Bone Skuls clashed with the Blue Gale. The Blue Gale blows away Bone Skuls, thereby nullifying Zakuro's chance to do a Double Stand. Mister Down smirks contentedly at the result. Featured Brawls Mister Up vs Zakuro This is a continuation of the previous episode's brawl. Zakuro shoots and stands Bone Skuls in Seis Tavanel's Gate Card as Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell. Kachia Gell which was fended off by Seis Tavanel. Double Stand for Zakuro. Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell as Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel. The two Bakugan collided and bounced back to their owners. Mister Up reshoots Kachia Gell as Zakuro reshoots Seis Tavanel. Once again, the two Bakugan collided and bounced back to their owners. Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell as Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel. For the third time, the two Bakugan collided and bounced back to their owners. Zakuro changed Seis Tavanel's two Normal Soles into two Metal Soles. Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel as Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell. The two Bakugan collided. Kachia Gell was fended off to a Gate Card. Zakuro changed 2 Normal Parts to the Left into Metal Parts. Mister Up shoots Nata Nagina as Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel. The two Bakugan collided. Nata Nagina is destroyed. Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Kachia Gell. Winner: Zakuro Mister Down vs Zakuro Zakuro shoots Seis Tavanel as Mister Down shoots Butta Gill. The two Bakugan collide. Butta Gill stands in a Gate Card. Butta Gill unleashes its Blue Gale. Zakuro shoots Bone Skuls as Mister Down shoots Dive Fujoe. Dive Fujoe stood in a Gate Card. Bone Skuls was blown off by the Blue Gale. To be continued in the next episode. Characters Seen * Mister Up * Mister Down * Zakuro * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma BakuTech Seen * Darkus Bone Skuls * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Pyrus Nata Nagina * Pyrus Kachia Gell * Aquos Butta Gill * Aquos Dive Fujoe Trivia *The exchange of Convert Parts during the battle is in fact not allowed in the Japanese official rule. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes